Carpets generally comprise a primary backing layer provided with yarns forming tufts (on its side facing the user during its use as carpet), a secondary backing layer, and in general an adhesive layer provided between the primary backing layer and the secondary backing layer. The yarns penetrate the primary backing layer to form tufts projecting from the pile surface on which people can walk, etc. The yarns are normally loose and need to be adhered with adhesive (from an adhesive layer). The adhesive layer which may be present on the backside of the primary backing adheres the tufts to the primary backing layer and holds the tufts in place, as well as adhering the primary backing layer and the secondary backing layer. The latter may also be achieved with a second adhesive layer on top of the first adhesive layer.
Textiles comprising optical fibres are known in the art. US2007/0037462 for instance describes a method for manufacturing a distributed optical fibres scrim comprising functional optical fibres, the functional optical fibres scrim thus manufactured, and composites in which an optical fibres scrim is incorporated. This document describes a variety of textile scrims, particularly adhesively bonded non-woven scrim materials, each comprising at least one optical fibre with a continuous path across at least the length or width of the fabric. Such optical fibres scrims may be useful as sensor components (for example, as a detector of breakage, strain, pressure, or torque), as illumination components (for example, in a variety of light-providing applications), or as data-distribution components, either alone or in combination with other materials, such as fabrics, films, foams, and the like.
The use of electronic components in for instance carpets is known in the art. WO2007033980 for instance describes such carpet, as well as a method for equipping a carpet with electronic components. In order to create a method which ensures that the electronic components can be applied to the carpet in an efficient and accurately locatable manner, the electronic components that are fixedly joined to a support material are glued to the carpet with the aid of the supports.